Los Nuevos Guardianes un Futuro Muy Esperado- Shugo Chara
by Hotori Miyari
Summary: Estos personajes no son mios pertenecen a Peach pit solo los utilize para este fan se trata del hermoso futuro de nuestros queridos personajes espero lo disfruten
1. El Futuro de los guardianes-shugo chara

Hola esta es la primera historia que hago espero que les guste:

7 años después de que las aventuras de nuestros queridos personajes se acabaron, muchas cosas cambiaron para bien. Día le enseño a cantar a Amu ahora ella es una reconocida cantante, Ikuto se convirtió en un famoso violinista reconocido mundialmente, nuestros queridos gemelos Nadeshiko y Nagihiko siguieron el camino del baile, Nadeshiko abrió su propia academia de danza japonesa y Nagihiko se hizo famoso gracias a sus coreografías de break dance. Kukai ahora es uno de los más famosos deportistas en Japón, Utau dejo la música y promociono su primera línea de ropa la cual fue un éxito, nuestro queridísimo Tadase tiene una empresa propia que vende los productos de Utau a nivel mundial por ultimo Yaya y Kairi no tuvieron una vida tan agitada, Yaya abrió su guardería y Kairi escribe comics e historias de samuráis.

(Estas fueron sus carreras y profesiones, ahora sus vidas personales).

Amu e Ikuto tuvieron una hermosa boda en Japón, una orquesta toco la marcha nupcial obviamente dirigida por Ikuto, el vestido de Amu fue inspirado en el _Amuleto fortune _mientras el traje de Ikuto fue inspirado en _Tesoro de los 7 mares. _Tuvieron un hijo llamado Kuro con cabello color zafiro y ojos ámbar al igual que su padre Tsukiyomi Ikuto sabia tocar el violín además también tenía tres charas llamados: Sury que tenia la mismísima personalidad de Día, Orión que tenía un personalidad algo parecida a la de Yoru solo que el terminaba sus oraciones con meow! En vez de nya! Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Anna una chara apasionada por las cosas románticas y obviamente los poemas.

Tadase y Nadeshiko tuvieron una boda en París no fue la más elaborada pero muy original ya que combinaron el tema de lo japonés con la "dominación del mundo" Nadeshiko en vez de un típico vestido de novia blanco decidió usar uno de sus mejores kimonos y Tadase por su parte convirtió su traje en una especie de atuendo de la realeza pero hay que aceptar que se vieron esplendidos, después de 2 años dieron a nacer a una linda niña que heredo el encantador cabello y talento de su madre y los hermosos ojos de su padre su nombre es Miyari también como sus padres tiene 2 charas llamadas: Karin e Ika, Ika no había salido aun de su huevo pero Karin era una personalidad muy curiosa era como Kiseki (chara de Tadase) cuando le llagaba su arrogante personalidad pero era tan cálida y furiosa como la "refinada" dama Temari( chara de Nadeshiko).

Rima y Nagihiko también se casaron en Japón su boda fue la más grande en la historia de Japón el salón estaba lleno se estatuas haciendo la pose del _bala-balance_ y montones de adornos de bailarines sinceramente fue una boda inolvidable, Rima uso un vestido de boda algo cómico y Nagihiko trato de ser lo más formal posible pero no voy a decir que lo logro pero se vio bien, tres años después tuvieron una hija llamada Tomoko tenía mucho del carácter de su mamá era cómica y alegre aunque a veces tenía sus ataques de personalidad fría y obstinada de su papá heredo la buena vibra y su talento para resolver problemas, ella tenía una hermosa cabellera azulada como Nagihiko pero ondulada y abundante como la de Rima en general era una niña encantadora su chara se llamaba: Ken él es muy juguetón pero cuando tiene que ser serio se pone más serio que cualquier persona que conozcas pero era siempre muy amable.

Yaya y Kairi se casaron de una forma muy particular, se hizo como Kairi siempre la quiso Al estilo _Samurái_ a Yaya no le pareció mucho la idea pero como amaba tanto a Kairi accedió después de una larga recapacitación de su noviazgo pues Kairi siempre hacia lo que Yaya quería así que decidió que era su turno, Yaya trato o mas bien logro no verse como una niña pequeña pero nadie le pudo quitar la idea de hacerse sus coletas con su moños pero esta vez no fueron rojos fueron blancos, Kairi se vistió con traje pero también le puso su propio toque: oculto una catana bajo su saco "por si acaso" dijo él pero en realidad so lo fue un capricho suyo unos 2 casi 3 años después tuvieron una hija Kairi dejo a Yaya escoger el nombre para la bebe esta le puso Penny, Penny a pesar de ser una niña pequeña actuaba como una del doble da su edad no como su mamá que de pequeña trataba de aparentar ser casi la mitad de años más pequeña ella también tenía un chara: Nymph era el nombre de la pequeña enojona por no decir testaruda y terca chara de Penny, Nymph ahora que lo pienso se parece en una minúscula parte a Musashi(chara de Kairi).

Utau y Kukai tuvieron una boda en Omán un país poco conocido, la boda fue la mas grande que se halla visto ya que los 2 tenían un buen sueldo, Utau uso un vestido de bodas súper apomponado Kukai por primera vez después de muchos años se vistió de traje pero eso si sus tenis no los soltó ni se los quito ni por una milésima de segundo fue gracioso pero para el más cómodo que unos zapatos formales y negros, después de 2 años tuvieron un hijo que de nombre le pusieron Sugata, Sugata era un niño al que le encantaba el futbol al igual que a su padre y la música no le atraía mucho por lo que a Utau cada vez le daban más ganas de despojarlo de todas sus pertenencias con respecto al futbol pero Kukai no lo permitía, para ese par de tortolitos era normal pelearse a cada rato pero las peleas no pasaban de una pequeña discusión de unas pocas horas. Sugata como sus padres tenía 1 chara llamada Ariba, Ariba era una chica muy animada como Daichi ( chara de Kukai), pero creía en el amor verdadero como Eru(chara de Utau).

Y asi terminan los casamientos e hijos de nuestros personajes favoritos en el siguiente capitulo empezaras las aventuras y dramas de sus hijos en Seiyo. Espero que les guste .


	2. ¡¿somos guardianes! un nuevo comienzo

2° ¡¿Somos Guardianes?! Un Nuevo Comienzo

Kuro: mamá ¡ya estoy listo!

Amu: ok, ahora baja el desayuno está listo

Ikuto: si bajas rápido te daré un premio

Amu: *susurrando* ¿Qué le vas a dar?

Ikuto: ya lo veras* con una sonrisa picara*

Kuro: (bajando las escaleras) ¿Qué es?

Amu: lo descubrirás cuando bajes

Kuro (llego abajo) y bien, ¿Cuál es el premio?

Ikuto: un fuerte abrazo de tu encantador padre

Kuro: ¡yo no quiero eso!

Amu: vamos Kuro dale un abrazo a tu padre

Kuro: si tanto quieres que lo haga hazlo tu primero

Amu:*ruborizada* c-como te atreves, eres igual de pervertido que tu padre

Ikuto: y bien, ¿hay abrazo o no?

Amu: está bien¬¬'

*Amu Abraza a Ikuto*

Ikuto: (señalando a Amu y hablando con Kuro) a esto me refería

Amu: eres un…. Marciano pervertido!

Kuro: aun así no abrazare a mi padre

Ikuto: ¿a no?

*Ikuto toma en brazos a Kuro u lo carga mientras no deja de sacudirlo*

Kuro: espera papa me asfixias

Ikuto: está bien mi hombrecito

Amu: demasiado cariño por hoy ahora…

*Ikuto calla a Amu con un beso en la boca*

Amu: linda forma de callarme

Kuro: iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu voy a vomitar

Amu: termina de comer y vete al colegio que se está haciendo tarde

Kuro: ok, adiós mama, adiós papa

Ikuto: adiós hijo cuídate

Amu: adiós

*En Seiyo*

Penny: Tomoko!

Tomoko: estoy a tu lado no es necesario qu grites

Penny: gomme jijiji

Tomoko: está bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Penny: no te emociona que al fin estemos en tercero

Tomoko: pues la verdad…

Miyari: holis

Tomoko: d-de donde saliste

Penny: usaste magia

Miyari: claro que no solo corrí hacia ustedes y aquí estoy

Penny: ok.. Esto es raro ¬¬´

Tomoko: definitiva…. Ahhh

Sugata: hola

Tomoko: dejen de interrumpirme de una buena ve….

Kuro: hola ¿Cómo están?

Tomoko: ¡esto es suficiente!

Kuro: y yo ¿Qué hice?

Tomoko: (con tono sarcástico) nada Kuro, nada

Penny: bueno, bueno vamos a ver en qué clase quedamos

Sugata: está bien ya vamos

Miyari: ¡vamos!

Ariba: (abriendo su huevo) ¿Qué pasa con tanto ruido?

Sugata: ah, hola Ariba ¿dormiste bien?

Orion, Sury, Karin, Ika, Ken, Nymph y Anna: ¡¿quién es ella?!

Ariba: hola soy Ariba

Sugata: si nació hace una semana

Kuro: hablando de semanas en una semana es el cumpleaños de mi papa el 7 de Febrero (nota de la autora: se que el verdadero cumpleaños de Ikuto es el 1 de diciembre pero una amiga mía me pidió que se lo cambiara. Gracias por su comprensión).

Sury (chara de Kuro): es cierto

Orión: Kuro que le vas a regalar meow?

Kuro: no lo se

Miyari: miren que rápido ya nos salimos de varios temas, a la final ¿vamos a ver en que clase quedamos o no?

Todos: ya vamos

*llegaron al cartel de aulas*

Tomoko: a ver….. a miren estoy con Penny

Penny: ¿en serio? quiero ver…¡es cierto!

Tomoko: Ken lo de siempre

Sugata: me pregunto que hará

Tomoko: ¡bala-bance!

*todos comienzan a reírse*

Penny: Nymph que te parece si

Nymph: claro…..chara changi

Penny: (se pone a cantar una canción infantil*

Todos meno Penny: ¿are?

Penny: ¿Qué hice de mal?

Kuro: nada solo eres…

Tomoko: fuera de lo normal

Kuro: exacto ¡fuera de lo normal!

Miyari: (sigue viendo el cartel) entonces…oh que lastima

Sugata: ¿Qué paso?

Miyari: estoy con Kuro

Kuro: gracias por tu amabilidad Miyari

Miyari: de nada

Penny: oye Sugata

Sugata: ¿sí?

Penny: ¿no te sientes solo por ser el único de nosotros en quinto?

Sugata: ya me acostumbre

*¨suena el timbre*

Kuro: tenemos que ir a clases

Miyari: adiós

Tomoko, Sugata y Penny: adiós

*entran al salón*

Nikaidou: (saber ni cuantos añéjales tiene) empecemos con Mate….zzzzz

Miyari: oye Kuro, ¡Kuro!

Kuro: ¿qué pasa?

Miyari: ¿sabías que Nikaidou sensei era el maestro torpe de nuestros padre?

Kuro: si ya lo sé

Tadase: (director de Seiyo) *nota de la autora: kawaii Tadase es tan kawaii aún de grande*Buenos alumnos se les solicita que bajen al gimnasio, la ceremonia de elección de los nuevos guardianes ya va a empezar.

*en el gimnasio*

Tadase: buenos días a todos y todas

Alumnos: buenos días director Hotori

Tadase: a los niñ s nuev s me presento, yo soy el directos Hotori Tadase y si alguno de ustedes llega a tener la suerte de ser un rey le informo que yo también lo fui.

*nota de la autora: no quise quitar a los charas de los adultos así que si aparecen no se extrañen*

Kiseki: cuidado Tadase

Tadase: (susurrando) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Kiseki: siento un huevo x

Tadase: Tendré cuidado gracias Kiseki (sigue hablando fuerte) continuando con la ceremonia el nuevo rey será…. Tsukiyomi Kuro, la reina….Fujisaki Tomoko, el escudero…Souma Sugata, el as…..Sanjou Penny y el puesto del joker lo ocupara…..Hotori Miyari, un aplauso para nuestros nuevos guardianes

Sugata, Tomoko, Penny, Kuro, y Miyari: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Somos guardianes?!

Paste your document here...


	3. ¿nuestros padres tambien tienen charas?

¿Nuestros padres también tienen charas?

Penny: ok esto es raro

Kuro muy raro

*de pronto*

Tadase: huevos x

Miyari: papá ¿Cómo sabes de los huevos x?

Tadase: eh, veras

Kiseki: Tadase

Tadase: si, boku no cocoro, unlock ¡chara nari Platinum Royale!

*nota de la autora: cuando ellos crecen sus trajes cambian no son los mismos que antes no son tan aniñados. Sigan leyendo.*

Miyari: ¿papá?

*llegan Amu y los demás*

Tomoko: mamá, papá ¿ustedes también?

Amu: en realidad tus padres como Ikuto y yo tenemos charas

Nagihiko: Rythm

Rythm: si

Nagihiko: boku no cocoro

Amu: atashi no cocoro

Ikuto: boku no cocoro

Kukai: ore no cocoro

Utau: atashi no cocoro

Kairi: boku no cocoro

Yaya: Yaya no cocoro

Rima: atashi no cocoro

Nadeshiko: atashi no cocoro

Todos: ¡unlock!

Nagihiko: chara nari ¡beat jumper!

Ikuto: chara nari ¡black lynx!

Kukai: chara nari ¡sky jack!

Utau: chara nari ¡lunatic charm!

Kairi: chara nari ¡samurái soul!

Yaya: chara nari ¡dear baby!

Rima: chara nari ¡clown drop!

Nadeshiko: chara nari ¡yamato maihime!

Amu: chara nari ¡amulet speedo!

Kuro: ¿mamá? ¿Eres tú?

Amu: Kuro, hijo espera aquí no quiero que salgas lastimado

Kuro: claro

Nagihiko: ¡blaze shoot!

Tomoko: wow papá eres sorprendente

Nadeshiko: Rima- chan

Rima: si

Nadeshiko: encantadora,

Rima. Hermosa,

Nadeshiko y Rima: vals de las reinas

Nadeshiko: rayos, no lo alcanzamos

Tadase. Amu-chan, Ikuto-niisan

Miyari: ¿Ikuto-niisan? ¿el es tu hermano?

Tadase: no, eh, solo, veras ¡es un apodo!

Ikuto: ¡Tadase, cuidado!

Tadase: que…. (Un huevo x golpea a Tadase quitándola la transformación)

Nadeshiko: ¡Tadase!

Miyari: no….. ¿Qué pasa? (una extraña luz la envolvió) atashi no cocoro, ¡unlock! Chara nari ¡loyal dream!

Kuro: Miyari te transformaste *pensando: se ve hermosa*

Ikuto. ¡Slash claw!

Amu: ¡colorful canvas!

Kuro: tengo que ayudarles, boku no cocoro, ¡unlock! Chara nari ¡Kuro neko!

Miyari: Kuro atraeré los huevos luego tú los encarcelaras y tu mamá los purificara, ¡hope lightning!

*de repente los huevos x se purificaron*

Tadase: Mi-Miyari ¡purificaste los huevos!

Amu: con que ella es tu hija, sin duda es asombrosa

Nadeshiko: gracias Amu

Amu: ¡Nadeshiko! Tanto tiempo sin verte y eso que eres mi mejor amiga

Rima: *con un aura negra a su alrededor* no te descuides muchachita te puedo robar a tu linda amiga

Nadeshiko: Ohio, Ma-Mashiro-san tiempo sin verte

Tadase: Amu-chan no me está gustando esta atmosfera tan tensa

Amu: yo también me siento algo incomoda

Yaya: tiempo ¡paren todo!

Utau: ¿Qué pasa Yaya-chan?

Yaya: ¿Por qué con el golpe de un solo huevo x se des transformo?

Amu: Yaya recuerda que ya ninguno de nosotros tiene la misma fuerza y energía que en 5° y 6°, pero creo que tal vez si paso algo.

Tadase: no tengo nada solo estoy cansado he tenido mucho trabajo y…

*Miyari queda desmayada de repente*

Nadeshiko: ¿Miyari? ¡Miyari!

Fin

Estaré aceptando sus comentarios y criticas pero no me culpen por ser a veces muy cursi o dramática. Adelanto:

Tadase: la transformación la debilito

Nadeshiko: estoy muy preocupada

Paste your document here...


	4. La debilitacion por la transformacion

La debilitación por la transformación

Tadase: (corre hacia Miyari) hija, por favor despierta, despierta

*Ikuto le pone la mano sobre el hombro a Tadase*

Ikuto: tranquilo ella estará bien es muy fuerte y determinada

Amu: es cierto, se parece a ti en su lealtad, su forma de ser, es una niña muy decidida

Tadase: arigatou Amu-chan, Ikuto-niisan

Rima: lamento sacarlos de su emotivo momento pero Tadase creo que Nadeshiko esta algo deprimida

Tadase: Mashiro- san ¿podrías cuidar a Miyari mientras hablo con Nadeshiko?

Rima: claro

*Tadase se dirige a Nadeshiko*

Tadase: ¿Nadeshiko que tienes? Miyari va a estar bien

Nadeshiko: odio el Loyal Dream

Tadase: ¿Qué?

Nadeshiko: y si se vuelve a transformar y…

Miyari: y ¿Qué mamá?

Nadeshiko: Miyari ¿lo escuchaste todo?

Tadase: Nadeshiko espera, Miyari nada pasará te lo prometo

Miyari: eso espero

*llega Yaya*

Yaya: ya saben que a mí no me gustan estas situaciones tensas por el amor de Dios anímense

Tadase: ¿Yuiki-san? Creí que ni siquiera estabas escuchando

Yaya: es que tengo ¡oído sónico!

Nadeshiko: Yaya-chan *con una gota en la cabeza*

Miyari: oye papá

Tadase: ¿Qué pasa Miyari?

Miyari: es que, creo que el desmayo no hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera transformado

Tadase. Te cuanto la primera vez que me transforme

Miyari: si

Tadase: estaba en sexto primaria, fue de noche en ese entonces Utau-chan trabajaba para Easter y ella había producido un disco llamado Black Diamond se rumoraba que si escuchabas esa canción tendrías buena suerte pero tenias que dárselo a alguien 1 semana después o pasaría lo contrario

Miyari: y ¿traía buena suerte?

Tadase: no, recuerdo que Utau hizo el demo con Día

Miyari: ¿el chara de Amu-chan? ¿Cómo?

Tadase: la verdad Amu-chan había desconfiad y Día antes de nacer se hizo un huevo x, Utau la encontró y la utilizo como suya pero eso es otra historia

Miyari: entonces, Amu-chan a desconfiado

Tadase: no solo ella yo también lo hice pero en el momento menos indicado

Miyari: ¿por qué?

Tadase: yo o más bien nadie sabía que los Black Diamond eran hechos por Easter una tarde al llegar a mi casa encontré en mi mochila uno de esos discos, Kiseki se había enojado conmigo y no estaba, entonces yo por ingenuo escuche la canción y de repente que hipnotizado, Salí de mi habitación ignorando que Kiseki había regresado a disculparse, junto con otros niños llegue a la plaza central y en menos de 5 minutos todos tenían huevos x y Kiseki se estaba cerrando cuando…

Amu: cuando llegue al rescate de tu papá

Miyari: y ¿Qué paso después?

Tadase: me regreso la conciencia y o primero que dije al ver a Amu-chan fue "Amulet heart" , ella me sonrió y algo paso ¡me transforme! Sinceramente mi9 atuendo era muy vergonzoso o al menos eso creí la primera vez que lo vi después me acostumbre pero creo que nunca lo veras ya que como ahora estoy grande mi traje cambio de forma

Amu: ¿quieres saber otra cosa?

Miyari: ¿Qué?

Amu: Tadase-kun estaba enamorado de mí

Tadase. Amu-chan ¡¿Por qué se lo dices?!

Amu: tu hija debe saber todas las veces que tu y yo nos sonrojamos cuando te m declaraste

Miyari: no creo que eso sea necesario

Tadase: yo también

Nadeshiko: oye Hotori-kun deberíamos irnos creo que ya es suficiente con tanta historia

Tadase: está bien, adiós

Amu e Ikuto: adiós

*en la casa de la familia Hotori*

Tadase: oye, Nadeshiko

Nadeshiko: ¿si Hotori-kun?

Tadase: creo que la transformación la debilito

Nadeshiko: estoy muy preocupada

Tadase: yo también pero solo el tiempo nos dirá si fue eso o no

Nadeshiko: tienes razón

*en la casa de los Tsukiyomi*

Ikuto: Kuro ¿desde cuándo te puedes transformar?

Kuro: desde el primer día que tengo a Orion

Ikuto: eso me recuerda a cierta personita que se cae de las construcciones para recuperar sus huevos shugo

Amu: jajá muy chistosito

Fin

Gracias por leer este fic les doy un adelanto:

La forma en que conocieron Amu e Ikuto y Amu y Tadase


	5. ¿como se conocieron?

¿Cómo se conocieron?

Kuro: mamá ¿Cómo conociste a papá?

Amu: veras hace 21 años cuando yo tenía 12 años estaba en quinto primaria, me desperté

*Flashback*

Amu (12 años): ¡¿Qué?! Hu-huevos ¡esto no está en el manual de salud!

Amu: uh, está caliente-mientras toca a Ran

*Fin de flashback*

Amu: ese día me asuste mucho ¡creí que había dado a luz! Salí corriendo en medio de una junta del colegio y sin darme cuenta caí en un hoyo que estaba en una construcción y quede atrapada estaba muy preocupada, entonces Ran se abrió, me dijo que saltara e hizo chara changi y dijo.

Ran: brinco, paso, salto

Kuro: no puedes dejar de ser interactiva ¿verdad?

Ran: jajá, no

Amu: en menos de un segundo salí disparada del hoyo y quede parada en la viga más alta de una construcción de uno pisos, me abrace a una columna e Ikuto cayó al otro lado con orejas y cola de gato, pensé que era un chico disfrazado, él me miro con unos ojos fríos pero atrayentes color zafiro, se acerco a mí y empezó a registrar todos mis bolsillos y encontró a Miki y a Su, bueno sus huevos

Miki: Amu-chan siempre fue una miedosa

Su: tienes razón Miki-desu

Amu: Ahhh, continúo el me quito los huevos y los iba a tirar, yo trate de atraparlos pero caí unto con ellos en eso Ran me dijo que confiara y me transforme pero luego creí que no era real y me des transforme esta vez Ran no me salvo iba a caer y me detuvo el holy crown de Tadase, me atrapo y desafío a Ikuto pero ya no estaba

Kuro: ¿así conociste a Tadase?

Amu: no, esa es otra historia

Kuro: cuéntamela

Ikuto: ni siquiera yo lo sé y soy su esposo

Amu: está bien, [inserte historia aquí] *nota de la autora: no quiero escribir la historia pero ustedes ya la saben así que no hay problema*

Kuro: wow, que detallista

Amu: gracias

Ikuto: eres tonta, le quitaste la mano de tu hombro y luego sales de novia con él, eres rara

Amu: te lo agradezco

Fin

Desde ahora los capítulos serán más cortos , se me esta hiendo la inspiración si tienen ideas mándenmelas. Adelanto:

Nuevos enemigos


	6. Mas Amigos Nuevos Enemigos

Más amigos, nuevos enemigos

Presidente: *nota de la autora: no se cuantos años tendrá* Hikaru ¿puedes venir?

Hikaru: en seguida abuelo

Presidente: ¿te acuerdas cuando fuiste parte de los guardianes en Seiyo?

Hikaru: si, claramente

Presidente: escuche que los hijos de Amu y de todos los demás son los nuevos guardianes

Hikaru: interesante, prepara la limosina

*en la limosina*

Hikaru: oye Shaori

Shaori (chara de Hikaru): si Hikaru-kun

Hikaru: hoy quiero que te comportes ya que probablemente conozcas nuevos y nuevas charas

Shaori: está bien tratare

Hikaru: te lo agradezco

Shaori: Hi-Hikaru-kun

Hikaru: ¿Sí?

Shaori: me gustaría que te transformaras conmigo

Hikaru: no lo creo, esa probabilidad no es coherente

Shaori: está bien, gracias por aclarármelo

*Llegan a Seiyo*

Hikaru: vamos Shaori

Shaori: ya voy Hikaru-kun

*ven a Amu a lo lejos*

Amu: oye Ikuto estaba pensando que podríamos llevar a Kuro al zoológico

Ikuto: vaya piensas demasiado

Amu: cállate

Ikuto: era broma lo llevare mañana

Amu: pero mañana tiene clases, es jueves

Ikuto: entonces el sábado

Amu: me parece bien

*Hikaru se acerca a Amu y a Ikuto*

Hikaru: buenas tardes Amu-chan

Amu: Ho-hola ¿Quién eres?

Hikaru: -´

Amu: espera un minuto ¡eres Hikaru-kun!

Ikuto: ¿no te habías dado cuenta? Bakka

Amu: no me llames así…..tiempo Hikaru ¿ya nació tu chara?

Hikaru: sí

Amu: y ¿Dónde está?

Shaori: (estaba escondida atrás de Hikaru) Ho-hola mi nombre es Shaori

Miki: hola yo soy Miki

Ran: yo soy Ran R-A-N Ran

Su: y yo soy Su-desu

Día: mucho gusto mi nombre es Día

Yoru: yo soy Yoru-nya

Shaori: (haciendo reverencia) encantada de conocerlos

Amu: oh que linda ¿Cómo es su transformación?

Hikaru: esa es información que solo yo sé y nadie más

Shaori: en realidad

Hikaru: ¡cállate!

Shaori: gomme

Hikaru: no entiendo cómo te soporto

Ikuto: oye, no deberías decirnos ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hikaru: la verdad, vine a supervisar a los nuevos guardianes

Amu: ¿Por qué?

Shaori: nos enteramos que son sus hijos y venimos a ver qué tal lo hacen

Hikaru: como ella lo dijo

*de repente*

Lilia: (está tocando la flauta) vengan huevos x

Amu: ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

Ikuto: Yoru

Yoru: si-nya

Ikuto: boku no cocoro, ¡unlock!

Amu: Su

Su: si-desu

Amu: atashi no cocoro, ¡unlock!

Ikuto: chara nari ¡Black Lynx!

Amu: chara nari ¡Amulet Clover!

Amu: atraparé los huevos ¡remake honey!

Ril: o no lo creo ¡Leran!

Leran: ¡Black Sable!

*Amu cae herida*

Hikaru: Ikuto iré a ver a Amu tu quédate aquí

Ikuto: está bien

*Llegan los demás*

Kuro: ¡mamá!

Amu: hi-hijo quédate allí no te acerques, y-yo tratare de seguir n-no t-te preocupes

Tadase: *a punto de llorar* Ikuto-niisan ¿Qué paso?

Ikuto: ese tal Leran ha herido a Amu

Tadase: eso es inaceptable

Todos: atashi o boku no cocoro ¡unlock!

Tadase: chara nari ¡Platinum Royale!

Utau: chara nari ¡seraphic charm!

Kukai: chara nari ¡sky Jack!

Yaya: chara nari ¡dear baby!

Nadeshiko: chara nari ¡yamato maihime!

Nagihiko: chara nari ¡beat jumper!

Rima: chara nari ¡clown drop!

Kuro: chara nari ¡Kuro neko!

Miyari: chara nari ¡loyal dream!

Kairi: chara nari ¡samurái soul!

Yaya: ¡vamos, vamos patitos!

Rima: yaya- chan

Penny: oye mamá ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Yaya. No tengo ni la menor idea

Ikuto: ¡slash claw!

*Tadase pelea con Leran*

Tadase: ¡Holy sable!

Leran: ¡Black sable!

Tadase: ¿Qué es ese ataque?

Kiseki: es muy poderoso, no creo que podamos vencerlo

Tadase: ¡holy crown!

Kiseki: Ta-dase no creo poder más (sale de Tadase)

Tadase: n-no puedo seguir (queda inconsciente)

Nadeshiko: Tadase

Miyari: es suficiente ¡hope lightning!

*los huevos x se purifican*

Ikuto: Amu ¿estás bien?

Amu: si solo fue una pequeña herida, no es nada grave ¿Dónde están los demás?

Ikuto: veras…. Tadase se desmayo hace rato y no ha despertado

Amu: iré a verlo

Kuro: no mamá estas herida

Amu: Su

Su: ¡remake honey!

Amu: gracias voy a ver a Tadase

Nadeshiko: (llorando) ¡Tadase!

Amu: Nadeshiko ¿Qué paso?

Nadeshiko: Kiseki no soporto el ataque, se desprendió de Tadase tan velozmente que Tadase se desmayó

Miyari: ya se lo preocupado que se sintió mi papá cuando yo me desmaye

Amu: pero él estará bien

Ikuto: no han notado que últimamente Tadase ha estado muy débil

*llegan Rima y Yaya*

Rima: es cierto

Yaya: esto es algo raro

Nadeshiko: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Yaya: antes él era el más fuerte de nosotros ahora es el más débil

Nadeshiko: ahora que lo mencionas es cierto

*Llegan Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau y Kairi*

Kairi: lo más probable es que la culpa no haya sido de Tadase o Kiseki fuel el ataque que dio una carga negativa demasiado grande que ninguno de los dos lo resistió y colapsaron

Yaya: amor a veces me confundes

Penny: mamá por favor no seas tan cursi

Yaya: gomme

Amu: y ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Kairi: pues solo esperar

Fin

Si definitivamente soy muy dramática pero me gusta ser así les agradezco muchísimo que estén leyendo mi fanfic. Adelanto:

El secreto de Tadase y Kiseki


	7. se revelan los secretos

Se revelan los secretos la verdad sale a luz

*En la casa de la familia Hotori, Tadase no ha despertado*

Nadeshiko: Amu ¿sabes o crees saber algo sobre lo que paso?

Amu: la verdad creo que lo más seguro es que Tadase-kun nos está ocultando algo

Ikuto: pero ¿Por qué lo ha ocultado?

Tadase: t-tengo m-mis razones

Nadeshiko: Tadase ya despertaste ¿ te sientes bien?

Tadase. Si e-estoy bien

Miyari: ¡papá!

Tadase. Hola mi niña

Amu: Miyari nos podrías dejar hablar a solas por 1 minuto, además Kuro irá contigo

Kuro: que yo ¿Qué?

Amu: solo un rato, anda

Kuro: me lleva

Amu: Tadase ¿Qué paso allá?

Tadase: n-no te lo puedo decir

Ikuto: ¿por qué no?

Nadeshiko: acaso, no confías en nosotros

Tadase. Si confío pero

Amu: esa no es la personalidad de un PRINCIPE

Tadase: ¡¿princi… ¡no! No lo puedo hacer

Nadeshiko: esto es raro no hizo chara changi

Ikuto: dime de una vez ¿Qué pasa?

Tadase: yo, yo no puedo

Amu: no puedes hacer ¿Qué?

Tadase: decirles lo que pasa

Nadeshiko: Temari

Temari: si, shin ton chan

Nadeshiko: ¡si no me lo dices te dejare solo en esta casa! ¡niño de 5 años!

Tadase. Eto, bueno lo que sucede es que antes de la última vez que me des transforme Kiseki había sido robado por el tal Leran

Ikuto: ¿el que te ataco?

Tadase: el mismo, si no me equivoco él creó un chara igual a Kiseki pero sombrío logré recuperar a Kiseki pero desde que lo encontré él ha sido diferente no me da órdenes, las transformaciones son menos poderosas y como él esta tan decaído yo trato de seguir, como hoy cuando salió de mi intente continuar sin él pero me di cuenta que la verdad no soy el más fuerte de voluntad por decirlo así y no resistí

Amu: entonces la hipótesis de Kairi era cierta

Nadeshiko: pero ahora la cuestión es: ¿Cómo resolveremos esto?

Ikuto: pero Tadase ¿Dónde está Kiseki?

Kiseki: aquí estoy ¿Quién me llamo?

Tadase: no pasa nada ve a dormir un rato

Kiseki: ya voy estoy algo cansado y Tadase lamento que por mi culpa te hallas debilitado tanto

Tadase. No te preocupes ya paso, no hay problema

Kiseki: está bien me voy a mi habitación real

Tadase: adiós, descansa

Amu: continuando, escuche que si alguien o en esta caso tú, es una persona a quien le modificaron o duplicaron su guardián chara el dueño también tiene una especie de bajón o debilitación

Nadeshiko: en ese caso será mejor que no te transformes o cambies de personalidad ya que podría ser peligroso

Tadase: está bien pero sácate la idea de que me quedare sin hacer nada

Ikuto: la verdad estoy con Nadeshiko

Amu: yo igual, piénsalo Tadase y si te pasa algo peor como un coma o hasta la muerte

Tadase: no digas eso, yo sé que podre seguir

Nadeshiko: y ¿Qué hay de Kiseki? ¿lo explotaras hasta que no pueda más y desaparezca?

Tadase: no me refiero a hacerlo con Kiseki, digo que yo seguiré solo sin ayuda de nadie

Amu: entonces no quieres mi apoyo *empieza a llorar*

Ikuto: vamos mi princesa no llores ni que yo me hubiera muerto

Amu: cuando mueras no lloraré

Nadeshiko: ohhhhh ¡te quemaron!

Ikuto: agradezco la sinceridad de ambas

Amu: jijijijijijij

Tadase: creo que sería mejor que…

*llega Kuro corriendo*

Kuro: ¡mamá!

Amu: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kuro: Miyari quiere ponerme moños

Tadase: que Miyari ¿Qué?

Nadeshiko: ¡Miyari!

Miyari: ¿si mamá?

Tadase: ¿qué quieres hacer con Kuro?

Miyari: nada en especial

Nadeshiko: Temari -_-

Temari: shin, ton, chan

Nadeshiko: ¡niña vas a morir! ¡Ven acá y obedece a tu madre!

Miyari: creo que es hora de… ¡correr!

FIN

Vamos sean piadosos y dejen reviews anhelo su opinión. Adelanto:

Primera transformación de Hikaru (creo que deje muy obvio el siguiente capítulo)


End file.
